Machucado
by Biand-chan
Summary: Lee está machucado e Tenten vai cuidar dele. Mas o que pode acontecer?


Em uma casa uma menina pegava algodão, band-aid e povidine. Sua face revelava uma expressão enfezada, enquanto tirava o cabelo do olho para levar tudo ao seu quarto. Sentou na cama, onde um garoto da sua idade esperava-lhe. Ela resmungou, enquanto passava o remédio no algodão.

–Eu disse, Lee! Tem que parar com isso. Nunca vai vencer o Neji com seu próprio esforço se continuar a se machucar!

–Mas o Naruto-kun...!

–Ele usou o chakra da raposa. Se não, não teria ganho o Neji-kun.

–Eu posso vencer. Uma luta em que um perdedor derrota um gênio com seu esforço já aconteceu. E eu quero que aconteça de novo, Tenten! - Ele gritou revoltado, fazendo com que ela errasse o local e o algodão fosse de encontro ao seu olho. - Ai!

–Não seja escandaloso, Lee! Passe água.

–Tá. - Ele se retirou para lavar o olho, logo voltando com o mesmo vermelho. Ela continuou passando o remédio. - Tenten?

–Hn?

–Você acha que eu posso vencer o Neji-kun?

–Sim. - A expressão de Tenten suavizou e um pequeno sorriso se delineou pelos seu lábios. - Você consegue... - Então ele piscou.

–Que demais! Se eu conseguir vencê-lo, acha que a Sakura-chan olhará para mim?

–...! - A morena arregalou os olhos leve e brevemente, franzindo as sobrancelhas e voltando ao tom chateado. - Não sei, nem quero saber. Essa garota pode até ter sido uma boa aluna na Academia, mas ela não é uma boa ninja. Não acho que deva impressionar alguém assim!

–Mas, Tenten...! A Sakura-chan é linda! É uma ótima ninja! Ela é do time Kakashi, lembre-se disso.

–E daí? Nós somos do time Gai! - Tenten já estava ficando muito irritada. O que aquela rosada testuda tinha que ela não tinha? Lee arqueou as grossas sobrancelhas.

–Tenten, por que está agindo assim?

–Você tem a mim! Não sei para que quer ela.

–Eu tenho... A você?

–A-a mim, ao Neji-kun e ao Gai-sensei! - Ela corrigiu, rubra. O garoto ainda não se convencera. - Kuso, pare de me olhar assim.

–Só foi estranho.

Ela continuou trabalhando em silêncio, com uma expressão angustiada. Ele nunca ia notá-la. Assim como Neji nunca notou, Tenten se sentia solitária. Ninguém consigo... Nenhum garoto que lhe interessava ficava interessado nela. Lee ficou observando-a. A companheira de time era muito bonita. E uma ninja maravilhosa. Era como Sakura.

–Você parece com a Sakura-chan.

–Huh? - Ela levantou a cabeça, encarando-o descrente. - O que eu tenho a ver com aquela garota?

–Vocês duas são ótimas ninjas, lindas e de um time ótimo!

–L-Lee... - Corou, desviando o olhar. - Obrigada por me achar linda. E uma ótima ninja. Mas... Eu não sou e nem quero ser parecida com a Haruno. Eu sou do meu jeito, não pareço ninguém. - Tenten disse. Lee a olha diferente, pensando que, mesmo assim, elas tem muitas semelhanças. Ambas lindas, ambas boas ninjas.

–"Como fui reparar nisso agora? Os olhos castanhos brilhando... Me perco em sua imensidão tão profunda. Esse tom chocolate dos cabelos que devem ser sedosos... Tenten tem muitos atrativos. Na verdade, é bem diferente da Sakura-chan". Tenten-chan?

–T-Tenten... C-chan? - Corou. - S-sim? - Sorriu torto e o garoto corou também.

–Você não parece com a Sakura.

–Só Sakura?

–É, sem o "chan". - Tenten abriu um belo sorriso. - Você tem um corpo mais bonito, você é uma ninja melhor, tem olhos belamente profundos e brilhantes e um cabelo que parece ser muito sedoso. - Ela sorriu travessa.

–Quer tocar?

–No cabelo?

–É claro! Ele é sedoso, não só parece. - Disse convencida. E então começaram a rir, ela piscou e deu a língua para ele. - Pode pegar, pentear, fazer o que quiser. - Ela disse guardando o remédio, jogando fora o algodão e o papel do band-aid. Deitou no colo dele na cama e o mesmo desfez seus coques.

–Você tem um cabelo muito bonito.

–Obrigada, Lee-kun. - Ele penteou, com os dedos, os cabelos que mediam um palmo abaixo dos ombros. - E aí, é sedoso? - A Mitsashi perguntou divertida. Lee assentiu.

–Sim. E a sua pele? Você tem um toque delicado.

–E a pele comprovadamente macia.

–Hahahaha! - Ele acariciou o rosto macio dela. Primeiro a bochecha, depois desceu dois dedos para os lábios grossos que estavam entreabertos.

Foi se abaixando, a respiração dos dois já se mesclava. Tenten foi fechando os olhos aos poucos, enquanto percebia o brilho no olhar de Rock Lee. Ele roçou a ponta de seu nariz com o dela, depois beijou-o e então selou os lábios, fechando os próprios olhos. Uma sensação maravilhosa se apoderou dos dois. Os lábios dela: Com gosto de chocolate e ágeis. Os dele: Com gosto de menta e firmes. As línguas dançavam em sincronia.

Os dois já estavam entregues, um ao outro. Mas eram teimosos. Bem, ela era teimosa. Ele tinha vergonha. Nunca foi tímido, o jeito que agia com a Haruno provava isso. Mas Tenten abalava suas estruturas e ele não sabia mais onde esconder o rosto. Separaram-se, rubros. Ele virou o rosto e tentou deitar. Porém estavam de lado e a morena ocupava quase todo espaço, o que resultou num encontro doloroso com o chão.

–Itai!

–Lee-kun! T-tudo bem? - Ela perguntou, saindo de cima das pernas dele, fazendo com que as pernas do mesmo escorregassem da cama.

–Hai.

–G-gomenasai!

–Daijoubu. - Ele respirou fundo. - Yoshi! - Saltou, ficando de pé. - Acho melhor eu voltar a treinar.

–Tem certeza?

–Sim, eu estou ótimo. - Ele ia saindo da casa da companheira de time, quando ela puxou-lhe o braço, virando-o. - O que f..? - Os lábios foram cobertos e ela o beijou sofregamente. Um simples selar de lábios. Um selinho puro e amoroso. Único. - Tenten? - Ele perguntou surpreso ao se afastarem.

–Eu te amo! Por favor, esqueça a Sakura. E-eu te amo Lee-kun!

–Eu também.

–O quê? - A morena arregalou os olhos. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e falou suavemente.

–Eu também te amo. Você me fez perceber que eu só admiro a Sakura-chan e a considero muito, como uma grande amiga. Mas por você meu coração salta. Você é incrível. Mestra das armas...

–Você que é incrível, Lee-kun! - Ela o abraçou. - Você sempre se esforça muito, te admiro muito! Te amo! Sempre! - Ele sorriu.

–Eu digo o mesmo. Minha doce Tenten. - Selaram os lábios.

Isso não foi um fim, foi um começo. Para eles aquilo estava apenas começando. Porque descobriram, juntos, o amor. E aquilo era mais que incrível. Era maravilhoso. Era amor.


End file.
